Speechless
by PurebloodPrincess09
Summary: (A/U of My Roommate Is A Sociopath) After one night stand, Alex finally decides to give it a shot with Jimmy. However moving on from a constant breakup of your first love isn't easy as it seems. After all her roommate is her ex boyfriend and the memories don't go away so easily. Major!Jimmy/OC, slight!Gary/OC


**A/N**: Ello~ It's been awhile since I've been in the Bully section. Too busy updating my **Diabolik Lovers** stories that it cause a little 'issue'. I don't want to go into details, just look on my profile to see it. Anyways, do not worry I will update **MRIAS: Gary's Return** once I get all my ideas together XD For now I am doing an A/U (Alternate Universe) as you can see.

This story takes place in Alternate Universe of **My Roommate Is A Sociopath**. Basically it's what if story. Besides I couldn't help do an Alex/Jimmy story since I also love that pairing!^^ So yeah, this story is a jimmy/alex story. Of course there will be gary/alex, but it is not the major pairing.

**Rating:** T-M due to some lemons

**Pairings**: Jimmy/Alex(OC), Gary/Alex(OC), and can't think of other pairings at the moment-.-

**This story contains**: Lemons, Romance, Love Triangle, Spelling/Grammar errors (English isn't my first language xD), Slight OOC(Out of Characterness), Drama, Swearing, and others I can't think of-.-

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bully or it's characters. I only own my Ocs.

* * *

**Speechless**

_-Chapter 1: Just One Night-_

Alex held back her tears as she continue to do her homework in Petey and Jimmy's room, her two best friends at this academy. She had another fight with her roommate, Gary Smith, the school's sociopath, and her boyfriend. She knows how Gary is, but she hates how cold he could be at times. He keeps thinking she doesn't care for him, and always hurt her. They always break up, and make up the next few days.

It's starting to drive her insane!

Her name is Alexandria Emerison, otherwise known as Alexander Emerison at this school. She is 15 years old. She was force to pose as a boy since there weren't any more room in the Girls' Dorm. She didn't mind since she always dress as a boy. Of course this slide by real easily since the headmaster was friends with her late mother, and allow this to happen.

Alex couldn't keep this a secret. The only ones who know are Peter Kowalski, James Hopkins, Lucien Wilkinsons, Mikki Klusien, and her roommate. After all, her roommate is Gary Smith, an insane sociopath who is trying to take over the school. Of course he found out, and force her to obey his rules. Though overtime they started a "relationship" due to the mix feelings they have for each other. Of course it was unusual since Gary is not accustom to this, and finds feelings to be a disadvantage. This lead them to break up many times, and go back together many times. Since Gary wants her, then not.

In a way, it's like a never ending cycle.

One that she is tired of already.

Her friends tell her she should. They all know what kind of a guy, Gary, is. Petey wants her to stay with him, because he believe she changes him, and makes him a better person. In other words, she is the only thing that keeps him sane. Lucien doesn't want her to, since he hates how she is constantly hurt by him. Jimmy doesn't want her either.

Of course he wouldn't, since he too has "feelings" for her.

It's not a surprise, she is the only girl who wasn't stupid enough to fall for him, and be easily swoon over. Though he ain't the only one who has feelings. She did as well. Jimmy was always there for her when Gary hurt her, and always the one who saves her from getting bullied from Jocks, and the Bullies.

So of course it's not one-sided.

Alex ignored her feelings, because she thought it was best for her, and him. It didn't help that Jimmy tries to get with her, and even ended up kissing her. Which lead her to tell him she can't be with him, since she loves Gary more. This cause their relationship to be strain. Jimmy was mad at her first, but overtime understood. He even moved on, and dated other girls at Bullworth like Christy or Mandy.

She on the other hand, tries to ignore her feelings, and fix her relationship with Gary. She knew he was planning to take over the school once Jimmy get all the cliques under control. It was only matter of time. She didn't know what to do, or who to choose: Gary or Jimmy?

In the end he force her to choose Jimmy, once he found out about her feelings for Jimmy. She pleaded him that they're not real, but Gary didn't believe it, instead ended it once more.

And this time... it stay ended, because the next few days... they didn't get back together...

* * *

**Boys' Dorm**

Alex wipe her tears away as she look up in the mirror in Jimmy and Petey's bathroom that is connected to their dorm room. This is the only place she could go to. Lucien and Mikki are at one of Lucien's photo-shoots in New York City. She can't go see them, despite how much she wanted to. After all, Mikki is like her little sister; while Lucien is her childhood friend who is like an older brother to her.

No where else to go, she ran to Petey and Jimmy's room. She ask them-Jimmy, to stay a night in their room. Petey isn't here, much to Alex's surprise. He's at his parents' house for the weekend. She was kind of hoping he would be here, and not Jimmy, considering the past they had.

Alex sigh as she look towards the door where Jimmy is behind it. _'He's wondering why I'm here... I don't wanna tell him..'_ Alex thought to herself.

She close her eyes, trying to hold back her tears as the memories from what happen earlier came back to her.

'It was like any other Friday, except this time, it was one of those days where Gary and her had another one of their falling out; break-up to be the better term. It didn't bother her since they will make up a few days later, but something in her gut told her this time is different.

She tried her best to ignore the feeling.

She soon regret it once she left school building, for after detention, and head straight to the dorm.

* * *

**Two Hours Earlier**

Alex held her bag close to her chest as she stood by the main door to Boys' Dorm. Most students went home since it's spring break, while some like her, Jimmy, Gary, and few others stay. She would have went home, but she wanted to stay... with Gary...

"Ohhh, I like it rough! Bad boys are always my favorite."

Alex close her eyes to hold back her tears as she heard Gary chuckle. "Don't tempt me, Lola. It's not wise to tempt the devil."

She took a peek around a corner to see that slut( though won't deny she is beautiful.) all over Gary. She knew Lola always had a thing for bad boys, but she never thought she will go to Gary; nor he to her.

Her heart drop as she watch Gary's eyes filled with lust as he opens the door to his room; _their_ room.

"That's a promise I cannot keep." Lola said.

Alex's jaw twitch as she watch Lola rub her hand across Gary's chest and enter their room. Gary follow in after her. Alex close her eyes, and once that door slam, she let all the tears out. She didn't care who will see her cry like this. This hurt her more than anything.

Does Gary does this after every time they fight?

Does he think they'll get back together if she found out about this?

Either way, she just know she is tired of this. She now wants nothing to do with Gary, anymore. She don't even want to go to her own room. Maybe not ever, but right now, she just doesn't want to be around Gary...

* * *

**Current Time- Boys' Dorm**

Alex took a deep breath, and breath out slowly. She repeat this process few times to calm herself down. She doesn't want to get herself all work up again. She don't want to give Gary the satisfaction that she is upset, by this action.

She just couldn't believe he would go that low.

"I should have know... it's Gary after all." She said as she leans her forehead on the sink.

She don't know what to do. She can't just go out there, and tell Jimmy right off the dot it's Gary. She knows they still have issues to deal with since Gary did betray Jimmy. Not only that, she knows that Gary is going to get rid of Jimmy, once he becomes King of the School. She don't want to cause anymore problems for Jimmy. She knows he will go after Gary.

Still... he wants to know why she's upset...

She walks over to the door, and grab the handle. Taking a few seconds to herself, she opens the door and exit the bathroom. The first thing she see in the room is Jimmy who is by his side of the room. He told her that she could take Petey's side of the room for tonight. She was surprise he would let her, considering he use to have feelings for her.

She notice that Jimmy did look different now she thinks about it. He dressing more like a Jock considering he is becoming friends with some of them. Now he just wearing a white tank top and blue stripes boxer. His hair is a flaux hawk that makes her think he is almost looks like those types that are complete douche.

Alex look away, and walk over to Petey's side of the room to set her bag down. She change into a oversize green shirt with blue basketball shorts.

"Sorry... It took me awhile to find my dad's shorts." She said as she sits on Petey's bed, and look over at the clock. It's** 9:30 p.m**. She want to slap herself in the face for going the bed so early. Jimmy probably thinks she's weird.

"It's alright..." He said, never leaving his eyes off of his papers on his desk. "... Do you want to talk about it?"

Alex knows Jimmy is uneasy to this kind of thing, but nevertheless it was sort of sweet of him.

She shook her head. "No... I don't wanna talk about it... " She said.

She just wants to forget all about it.

"I know it's Gary."

Alex bit her tongue. Of course, how could she forget. He knows that Alex and Gary always have a falling out, and then they go back together. He was there one of those times to comfort her, and then lecture her on how she should have known Gary isn't a good person for her.

"You can talk to me about... him... If you want..." Jimmy said.

Alex shook her again. "No.. I just... want nothing to do with him." She said as her eyes lower. She could feel the tears coming back as she tries to hold it back it. The barrier breaks down once Jimmy walks over, and presses his hand on her shoulder.

"Alex..."

That's what sets it off.

Alex lunge forward and wraps her arms around Jimmy, begins to cry. No longer caring, she lets everything out. She tells him what happens. Why she came in here. Everything.

Alex pulls back, and wipes her tears as she now stares at red-face Jimmy. "I'm going to go kill him!"

"No!" She grabs his arm and prevents him to leave. "Please don't! Just don't! I don't want anything to do with Gary... I don't want you..."

Jimmy sighs as he pulls her back into his arms, and holds her as she cries. Alex knew she shouldn't be seeking comfort from Jimmy, since she has feelings for him. It will lead somewhere where both of them even she is going to regret. She is not in her right state of mind, but god, she needs this comfort from him. A comfort to show that she is still worth something, and not some whore to lay with.

That's what Gary made her feel like.

"I'm sorry, Jimmy... I'm sorry for not believing you." Alex sniffs as she buries her face in his chest. The pain inside almost ease a bit. The warmth he is giving her is almost making her forget. She just doesn't want to feel this pain.

Jimmy shook his head. "It's okay. Really."

Alex tighten her hold on Jimmy. "Please... don't leave me. Please..."

She was surprise he understood what she meant. She thought he would have thought she meant **that.** Jimmy merely nod, and lay Alex down on Petey's bed. He lays down next to her, and pulls the cover over them. Alex has her back to him, but they are not close enough to spoon. So this wouldn't be awkward for them.

"Just... stay with me until I fall asleep... please..." Alex said.

This wasn't the first time Jimmy did this with her. She remember he let her sleep next to him on his bed after she found out her dad was in the hospital, because he got into a car accident. It didn't help that her and Gary were fighting during that time.

They didn't do anything. Jimmy just let her sleep next to him. As if he knew she needed the comfort from him.

"It's cool. I did this with Petey a few times."

Alex raise a brow, and even the lamp on where it's almost hard to see in here. Jimmy could tell what face she is making.

"I didn't mean like that! It's when-"

Alex laugh softly. "I know..." She said. "Jimmy."

"Hm?"

"Thank you... for being there for me."

"Hey, it's what friends are for right?"

"Yeah..."

Alex close her eyes, and try to go to asleep. She couldn't help, but feel that weird fluttering feeling inside her. She knew what it meant, and wish it went away. So she can go to bed. Curse her feelings.

She try to think of other things, but could not. All she could think of all the times that it was Jimmy who saved her. Gary never saved her from a Bully or a Jock. It was always Jimmy. He was always there when she was in danger. Always by her side... despite how ill she treat him...

"I'm sorry..."

"What?"

"I'm sorry... for being such a jerk to you..."

"What are you talking about?"

Alex doesn't know what she is talking about, but she kept on going. "You were always there for me... no matter how bad I treat you... I'm sorry..."

"It's fine. Really, it is."

Alex sighs as her eyes lower. "... I can't believe... that Gary..." She sighs again. " That bastard probably slept with her more than once..." She shakes her head, and refuses to let this emotion to cause her turmoil. "I... sometimes wonder if I should have never stay with him and went out with... other people..."

"Like who?" Jimmy ask.

She shouldn't have ask the question. It was bold of him to ask her that as well.

_'You...'_

Alex shrug. "I don't know... someone whose there for me... and never broke my heart, but instead tried to heal it..."

She mentally slap herself. She knew who she is describing, and she sure he knows as well, but she can't. She don't want to stop. This pain, and feeling inside her is too much all to bear.

"Someone who is willing to take a stand for what's right... even though they are sometimes a complete ass." Jimmy said.

The atmosphere in the room change. She could feel it, and she knows he can. Though it didn't stop the two of them.

"Even though they are jerks, but at least they never betray their friends..."

"They always stuck with them to the end..."

Alex stop, she could feel it. She has to stop. Otherwise this is going to lead something she is not ready to handle.

Jimmy touch her shoulder, and she feels her heartbeat hammer away like a marathon. It didn't help that the fluttering feeling inside is there, and making it worse, since it wants her to do things she didn't want to. Maybe she did. She don't know since it's hard for her to think.

_"Alex..."_

She feels her heart did the flip by the sound of his voice. _'Don't do it!'_ Her subconscious is telling her. She knew this is bad, but... _'Why should I? Gary did the same thing to me.'_

She let all of her resolves go. No holding back. She was tired of letting Gary ruin her. It's time she does it back to him. Most of all, she just wants this pain to go.

Alex turns over, and stares up at Jimmy's eyes. She could feel the tension between them, but most of all she could see in his eyes that he too wants this as well. The feelings they both have. They just want at least one night. One night without Gary's business. A one night without pain from him.

A night where it's just them.

Her eyes look down at his lips, and back up at him as if she is asking for permission. It didn't need to be ask. Jimmy lean forward and press his lips onto hers. She close her eyes as she could feel the warm tingling sensation course throughout her body. Letting her hormones take over, she kisses him back as she scoots closer.

Jimmy sigh and place another kiss, and another. He pull her close to him, releasing all bonds they both have on each other. They didn't hold back, but continue on without a care. They needed this closure. They needed this.

If only they realize that this will lead to bigger problem they ever face...

* * *

**A/N**: I didn't know how to start it off. I'm sorry;.; I'm going to try to go for third pov. I reread My Roommate is A Sociopath and I am like "... I need to edit this." xD

Lol they did it on Petey's bed. Poor Petey. Wait until he finds out xD He is not going to like this one bit.

**Please review!**


End file.
